


X-Men watch Wandavision

by megabomb8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megabomb8/pseuds/megabomb8
Summary: THERE WILL BE SPOILERS SO DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED WANDAVISION!!!!It is basically what the title says. I won't be going in to full detail about what happens in the episodes. The X-Men that will be appearing are Charles, Erik, Raven, Hank, Storm, Jean, Scott, Kurt and Peter Maximoff. I might include some MCU characters in flashback scenes. This is set not long after X-Men Apocalypse.I own none of the characters
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	X-Men watch Wandavision

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys this is my first Fanfic I have ever written.  
> I'm not very good at writing stories so constructive criticism is welcomed as long as it is not rude.  
> This is also posted on Wattpad  
> Enjoy!!!!

**Erik's POV**  
One minute I was in Cerebo with Charles and Hank trying to find my son Peter because he vanished out of thin air and the next I'm lying on the floor in what seems to be a movie theatre. As I got up to look for exits and noticed Scott doing the same.

"Where are we?" asked Raven. "I have no clue" Hank replied. "Does anybody's powers work?" asked Charles as he watched Kurt try to teleport away but failing to do so. "I don't think any of us can" I said as I tried to bend the metal frames on the seats.

**"Hello X-Men! I have brought you from Earth-10005 to watch the events from an alternate universe"** a mysterious voice boomed across the theatre. **"Please find a seat and enjoy your time here also don't worry you will be dropped of the moment you left your reality so you won't miss anything"** with that the screen turned on and the word **"WANDAVISION"** appeared on screen.

"What the Hell" whispered Storm


End file.
